Pim/Main article
Pim is a male hyrax. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Rise of Makuu" The Lion Guard rescues Pim from a thorn patch. Shortly after, Pim begins to rub snake skin on himself. However, he is eaten by Ushari. Bunga promptly forces the snake to spit Pim out, which makes Pim hug Bunga in gratitude. Pim runs off when he smells Bunga's stench. Later, Pim is sitting in a tree with danger nearby. Ono tries to convince him to leave, but Pim ignores the warning. Bunga attempts to use his scent to scare off Pim, but because of the mint leaves, Pim is no longer bothered by it. Bunga then grabs him and carries him to safety. Pim climbs gratefully onto Bunga's back while the Lion Guard laughs. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Pim bows to Simba during the "Duties of the King" musical sequence. "The Kupatana Celebration" Pim is gathering grubs during the "Jackal Style" musical sequence, only for Dogo's brothers to steal his stash. Later, Pim is nearly eaten by Reirei at the Kupatana celebration before he is saved by Kion. "Fuli's New Family" Pim appears during the "My Own Way" musical sequence. "Follow that Hippo!" When Mtoto, Shauku, Gumba, Kambuni, and Kwato pretend to be the Lion Guard, they chase Pim and several other hyraxes. Pim and the others manage to escape by hiding in a pile of rocks. "The Call of the Drongo" Pim appears during the "Bird of a Thousand Voices" musical sequence. "Paintings and Predictions" Pim and several hyraxes are asleep in the path of a stampede. Bunga and Fuli manage to thwart the herd, diverting them away from the slumbering hyraxes. "The Imaginary Okapi" Pim appears during the "Life in the Pride Lands" musical sequence. "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" Beshte helps Pim and several other hyraxes cross the Flood Plains using the hippo lanes. "Babysitter Bunga" Pim appears during the "Teke Ruka Teleza" musical sequence. "Ono and the Egg" Mpishi the hawk manages to catch Pim and carry him away in her talons. Ono chases after Mpishi and causes her to drop Pim by biting her tail feathers. Ono attempts to save Pim, but the hyrax is too heavy to carry. Just in time, Beshte approaches beneath them and catches them. Pim hugs Ono, then bounds away. Later, Pim appears during the "A Real Meal" musical sequence. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Kion saves Pim and several other hyraxes when they are trapped in rocks. Later, Kion and Fuli escort the hyraxes to a watering hole. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" When Kiburi's float enters the Outlands, Pim appears. "The Bite of Kenge" Pim and several other hyraxes are frightened by Kenge. "The Scorpion's Sting" Pim appears during the "Good King Simba" musical sequence. "The Wisdom of Kongwe" Ono warns Pim and several other hyraxes to not cross an unstable bridge. Beshte picks up a nearby rock and uses the broken bridge to escalate himself and the rock to the sides, creating a temporary bridge. The hyraxes cross safely. "The Zebra Mastermind" Pim is fighting with a hyrax over a fruit until they are picked up by a dust devil. Beshte and Bunga catch them, and Ono returns their fruit to them. "Beshte and the Beast" Shujaa accidentally destroy's Pim's home. However, Beshte finds him a new home. "The Queen's Visit" Pim watches the arrival of Dhahabu and her herd from atop Beshte's back. "Friends to the End" Pim appears during the "Friends to the End" musical sequence. "Journey to the Pride Lands" The Lion Guard rescues Pim from a leaking dam. Behind the scenes * Pim is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Category:Main articles